


Backhug

by AgueroMyBae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, Old Fic, Typos, doil, repost from my wp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgueroMyBae/pseuds/AgueroMyBae
Summary: Doyoung just wanted to hug Taeil's back.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Backhug

Doyoung looked at one thing, Taeil's narrow back. He had a great desire to grab Taeil's small body and hug him. But Doyoung held back, no, not now. Not when the others were around the two of them.

"Your face is creepy, like you want to bite someone." Taeyong said.

Doyoung didn't respond, instead of confirming Taeyong's words. This is all because of seeing that person joking with Johnny. Ah, that scene isn't something Doyoung likes.

Doyoung stood up, patted the back of his pants. Taeyong who was beside him turned his head.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Buy a drink," replied Doyoung briefly.

"Buy it for me too." Taeyong said.

"Then, make sure there is shipping charges." replied Doyoung.

Taeyong snorted, choosing not to get a drink. Doyoung left the training room while slamming the door.

"What's wrong?" Jaehyun asked.

Taeyong chuckled, "He's jealous ..." he replied.

"Hah?" Jaehyun frowned confusedly while looking around the room, "Oh ..." he commented as he understood what was happening.

+++

Klang!

One can of soft drinks Doyoung took from the vending machine in front of him. He sighed, remembering that Taeyong had asked to buy a drink too. Doyoung wondered if he should buy the boy a drink, at least a bottle of mineral water.

"Doyoung!"

Doyoung turned when he was called and found Ten jogging towards him. The young man then stopped in front of him, "Your training is over?" Ten asked.

"Yes, another hour." replied Doyoung.

"Ah, I see. Is it better if I wait in the training room?" Ten asked.

"What's wrong?" asked Doyoung.

Ten grinned, "Johnny took me to lunch, but I think I'm getting too fast."

"Oh." Doyoung nodded, then followed Ten's steps towards the practice room.

Both of them were no longer chatting, Ten was humming, while Doyoung focused on Ten's back which was as narrow as that person. Ah, again Doyoung wants to hug it.

His hand reached without being able to prevent it, pulled Ten in a hug and made Ten startled.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ten asked.

Doyoung didn't answer, closed his eyes and thought why he could be desperate like this.

"Doyoung, let go!" Ten exclaimed.

Doyoung didn't budge, Ten sighed.

"Hey, I'm not an escape." Ten said.

"Who thinks so," Doyoung replied, "I'm just tired of him ignoring me."

Ten chuckled, "What a pity." he sighed, "never mind, let me go. It's dangerous if someone suddenly sees--"

Ten's words were interrupted when he saw Taeil just came out of the practice room. Ten didn't even realize they had reached the practice room. Ten stiff, Taeil silently looked at them awkwardly, Doyoung who realized the tension was slightly changed, glanced at what was happening from the folds of his hand.

"Ah, um ... Sorry to bother." Taeil said then returned to the room.

Doyoung then let go of his arms and sighed in relief. Ten looked at him angrily.

"Did you do it on purpose?" he asked.

Doyoung shrugged his shoulders.

Ten gritted his teeth, "You--" Ten sighed, "You shouldn't be like that! He will think you're not serious with him! "

"Do you think Johnny is serious about you?" asked Doyoung.

Ten was surprised, "What do you mean--"

"I'm serious about Ten."

Ten and Doyoung turned to Johnny who had been out of the practice room and saw them arguing.

"Johnny ..." Ten called him softly.

Doyoung looked at Johnny with a distracted look, one hundred percent didn't want to see Johnny's face now. Johnny himself doesn't seem to care and pulls Ten into his arms.

"Don't let others hug you like that." he whispered to Ten who only replied with a nod.

Johnny then turned and looked at Doyoung sharply.

"Doyoung, you have no reason to be jealous of me. Since what he talked about was only about you." Johnny said.

Doyoung was silent, didn't immediately believe Johnny's words.

Johnny chuckled, "I'm just telling the truth so you don't misunderstand, that's all." he said, then invited Ten to turn, "Let's eat, Ten."

"Oh, the training is over?" Ten asked.

"The training is over." Johnny replied.

"But Doyoung said another hour?"

"He's not focused, don't listen."

++++

Dinner was over, Doyoung chose to go to bed immediately because his body felt tired. However, despite lying down and dimming the lights, he couldn't fall asleep. Doyoung closed his eyes tightly, still, he felt increasingly difficult to sleep. Finally, he got up from the bed and got out of his room.

The dorm looks so quiet. Doyoung was amazed because usually the dorm would be crowded as they would choose to play for a while and watch television before going to bed. But where are they?

Doyoung glanced at the clock and was shocked by the time that showed 1 o'clock in the morning. Doyoung thought, had he not been able to sleep for that long?

Tired of not knowing what to do, Doyoung stepped into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee that he could enjoy while watching television later. But his steps stopped when he found the kitchen lights on and found someone was stirring something in a cup.

That back. A back that is smaller than him. Ah, Doyoung wants to hug him. But he didn't do it right away. Doyoung just paused, staring at the back deeply.

As if feeling noticed, the person turned around. Surprised by Doyoung's presence at the mouth of the kitchen door and took a step back while holding his chest, shocking gestures that people often do.

"Doyoungie, you surprised me."

Doyoung was silent, stepping towards the person.

"Are you thirsty? I just made a cup of milk, you want it?" he asked.

Doyoung didn't answer, instead of standing in front of Taeil who didn't know what to do after finding Doyoung's arms imprisoning him.

"Doyoung .."

They stared at each other, sudden silence covered them with a rather awkward atmosphere.

"Taeil-hyung .."

Doyoung took one kiss on Taeil's lips. The older gasped.

"W-what are you - uh ..." Taeil wiped the warm marks on his lips with the tip of his sleeve, his eyes then stared at Doyoung who was still staring intently. A soft blush was created on Taeil's face, his trembling legs slowly brought to turn back, not wanting to look into Doyoung's eyes.

Doyoung noticed how Taeil turned around, then released the cage of his arm on Taeil's side and changed to hug him from behind. Doyoung sighed in relief, his desire to hug Taeil's back was conveyed. Doyoung smiled with satisfaction, took a deep breath of the vanilla aroma that came out of Taeil's body. A soft kiss he put on the neck in front of him now.

"Doyoungie, don't ..." Taeil begged.

Doyoung rested on his head on Taeil's shoulder, "Hyung, don't ignore me."

"Who ignored you, Doyoungie?" Taeil asked in a whisper.

"That's you Hyung,"

"I didn't do it."

Doyoung kissed Taeil's temple and made Taeil dodge.

"Stop, Doyoung."

Doyoung didn't hear, again landed a kiss on Taeil's ear who was now trying to hold the kiss to his ears. Instead of ears, the kiss actually landed on his cheek.

"Stop Doyoung!"

Doyoung let go of his arms, looked at Taeil with a hurt look. Taeil himself moved a few steps away from Doyoung.

"Hyung reject me."

"What?" Taeil asked, not understand.

"You reject me!"

Taeil frowned, "Shouldn't it be like that? You've been with Ten!"

Doyoung was silent, dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"Don't make fun of me, Doyoung. You already have Ten."

"Hah?" Doyoung is absent-minded, like a fool.

Huh, Ten? Since when did Ten become his?

Wait.

Ten ...

Oh...

Realizing what was happening, Doyoung couldn't help laughing.

Taeil asked confusedly, "Why are you laughing?"

"Hahahaha!"

"Kim Dongyoung!"

Doyoung stopped laughing, staring at Taeil with a big grin. Taeil who still doesn't understand why the younger one laughs, feels an unpleasant feeling. Especially when Doyoung approached him and chuckled.

"Hyung, are you jealous?" he asked, then whispered in Taeil's ear, "cute."

"Hey--"

"Taeil-Hyung forgot that Ten is with Johnny?" asked Doyoung.

Taeil was silent, frozen while trying to understand Doyoung's words. Seconds later, his face turned red. Doyoung laughed at him.

"Hyung, are you jealous?" Asked Doyoung again.

"I'm not." Taeil answered quickly.

"If Hyung is jealous, it's okay, I'm also jealous because Hyung is close to Johnny." whispered Doyoung.

Taeil was silent, staring at Doyoung's eyes that had been staring at him. He then chuckled as he patted Doyoung's cheek then stepped aside to take a cup of milk that might have started to cool.

Doyoung then took Taeil into his arms, while Taeil calmly leaned his back against Doyoung's body while sipping the milk he had made.

"You want?" Taeil asked.

Doyoung shook his head, "I love you, Hyung," he said in a buried voice, because he was leaning his head against Taeil's shoulder, but the older man could still hear his words clearly.

Taeil smiled, sipped the milk he drank and put the cup on the table. He gently stroked Doyoung's hair while looking at the young man who was higher than him.

Doyoung raised his head, finding their faces barely spaced. Warm breath hit each other's faces. Not knowing who started, the distance disappeared as the eyelids closed and their lips touched.

Only soft touch with emphasis. For both, the soft kiss was enough to know each other's feelings without having to say any further.

**_End_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read this fic~


End file.
